Romance In The Big Apple
by jyvonne13
Summary: Mickey and Minnie are spending their anniversary in New York. A week full of fun and romance, what happens when weird things start happening and Minnie goes missing?
1. Packing For The Trip

Chapter 1:

Packing for the trip

Minnie went upstairs one night carrying a hot cup of tea. She was in her pajamas, a pink nightgown and silk blue robe that nearly touched the floor. Fifi followed her at her feet.

It was late and she was starting to get tired. She knew she had to go to bed soon because she and Mickey would be waking up early the next day to go to New York.

Their anniversary was in a few days and this year the two were taking a trip to The Big Apple. They had a lot of fun stuff planned, the main thing being the Broadway show they were going to see the day of their anniversary. She was super excited and she couldn't wait to spend the week completely alone with him.

When she reached their bedroom she froze at the scene in front of her.

Mickey on the floor, also in his pajamas, tossing stuff into a suitcase that was already piled high with stuff. Pluto sat next to him looking like he was holding back laughter.

Minnie watched as Mickey threw in some clothes and a few pairs of shoes. "You're just now packing?"

"Some of us didn't have time to pack last night," Mickey said as he threw in more clothes. He wasn't bothering to fold them.

She put her hand on her hip. "You were playing video games all night."

"I can't help that I'm a procrastinator. It's disease. I'll stop tomorrow."

She laughed. "You've been saying that for 20 years." She looked at the suitcase that was stacked with stuff. "You'll never get it closed like that."

"Yeah I will. Watch." He closed the suitcase and tried to zip it but it was too full. "I don't get it," he said as he struggled to close it. "You always pack way more stuff than I do and you get it closed easily."

"That's because I _fold_ my clothes honey," she said with a laugh.

"Okay, come here. You sit on it, and I'll try to zip it." She put her tea on the night table and sat on the suitcase but it was still really hard to close. After a lot of effort, Mickey eventually managed to close it. "There, perfect."

Minnie stood up and as soon as she did, the zippers popped off and the suitcase opened again.

Mickey stared at it in disbelief. "What the hell!" There was no closing it now. "This sucks. We're leaving tomorrow morning and I can't get a new suitcase." Then he got an idea. "Wait here." He ran out of the room and Minnie waited curiously. Then came back with a roll of duct tape.

"You're not serious!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Help me out." She helped him wrap duct tape around his suitcase. "I think that'll hold until tomorrow. I'll get a new suitcase when we get to New York."

"I hope so," Minnie said looking at it. It didn't look like it would make it to the airport, much less to New York.

"Oh well, let's not worry about it now. Instead," he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips, "let's worry about how much fun we're going to have," he said with a wink.

"I'm _so_ excited," Minnie said. "No worries, no cares, just you and me."

He placed his forehead on hers. "Just me and my beautiful lady."


	2. Greeted By The Weird Receptionist

Chapter 2:

Greeted by the weird receptionist

The next day they woke up early to catch their 10 a.m. flight. Somehow Mickey's suitcase managed to survive the ride from Orlando to New York City. Once they landed, their retrieved their stuff and took an Uber to their hotel.

Always the gentleman that he was, Mickey carried their heavy suitcases through the rotating doors and the couple went up to the reception desk that was being manned by a young girl with long blonde hair tied into a low ponytail, red lips, and wearing a collared white blouse with a blue name tag that said Christina on it. When she looked up from her phone at them, her eyes got wide in shock.

"Hi…" Mickey began.

"Mickey Mouse!" she exclaimed cutting him off. "I can't believe you're really here!"

He was very used to people getting excited about seeing him so it didn't phase him at all. "Yeah well…"

Again she cut him off. "This is so amazing, I knew it was a good idea to come to work today." She put her chin in her hand and batted her eyelashes at him. "You're so amazing."

The flirtatious way she said that didn't slip past Minnie and her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Thanks…"

"No, thank _you_. Thank you for...existing. God, you're so sexy."

"Gosh, um…" Mickey said unsure of how to react that that.

"Can we just get our room key?" Minnie said impatiently.

"Of course," Christina said not taking her eyes off of Mickey. She handed him the key making sure to brush her fingers along his. "You're in room 202. Let me know if you need anything at all. I would be happy to come up."

"Thanks…" Mickey said not really sure how to take that.

" _Anything_ ," Christina said biting her lip.

He realized how he was supposed to take that and it made him even more uncomfortable.

"Thank you, he'll be sure to let you know," Minnie said sharply before grabbing his hand and steering them to the elevator. Every now and then they'd come across a woman who tried to flirt with him, and there would be men who tried to flirt with her, but never were they so blatantly obvious about it!

The elevator door closed and Mickey pressed the second floor button.

"Geez, what was with that girl?" Minnie said still annoyed.

"She's just a young girl, she doesn't know what she's doing," Mickey said trying to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"I would never have done that when I was her age," Minnie said.

The door opened and they stepped out and walked down the hallway trying to find their room.

"Well you're not most girls baby," Mickey said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I wonder if she does this with all the guys that come around here or if it's just you," she said as they arrived at their room.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Mickey said with a playful smirk as he unlocked the door.

"No, of course not!" Minnie said following him into the room. "I'm just saying it's extremely rude and desperate to openly flirt with a man who is clearly taken."

Mickey dropped their bags by the foot of the bed. "It's not a big deal Min, we probably won't ever see her again anyway."

When he took her hand and twirled her around, she quickly forgot about the incident in the hotel lobby. Instead, as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, she melted into his arms letting the warmth of his body wash over her and she remembered why they were there.

Afterwards he placed his forehead on hers and looked into her bright blue eyes. "Now, what do you say we get the fun started?"

She ran her fingers down his chest in a seductive way. Just the thought of being in bed with him and feeling his incredible body on top of hers sent shivers down her spine. "I'd love that."

"Good, because I'm starving," Mickey suddenly pulling away from her.

She looked at him in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"Where do you want to go for dinner? I think I saw a Chipotle a few blocks over or are you in the mood for something fancier?"

She realized his mind was on something entirely different than hers was and she sighed. "Chipotle is fine."

He took her hand and they went back towards the door. Minnie glanced back at the warm bed behind them that seemed to be calling their names. As soon as she got Mickey's mind off of food, she was going to make sure they used it thoroughly.

They got off the elevator to find Christina staring after Mickey with eyes full of lust as they passed. "See you later Mickey."

Maybe giving her the benefit of the doubt wasn't going to work after all, Mickey thought.

He glanced over at Minnie and saw the annoyed glare had returned to her face. He chuckled and kissed her. "You're cute when you're angry."


	3. Ring Toss, Bagels, and Towels

Chapter 3:

Ring toss, bagels, and towels

The next morning, the two were bundled up under the covers after sleeping in. With his arms wrapped around Minnie, holding her close, running his fingers through her hair, Mickey was completely content.

They'd had such a great time since they got here. They got dinner at Chipotle last night and had gone for a walk around the city where they saw some incredible street performers and had gotten some amazing ice cream sundaes.

Christina wasn't there when they got back. It was awkward enough having her staring at him earlier that day, luckily her shift didn't last forever. Instead of dealing with her again, he had the loveliest woman in the world to focus on when they got back to their hotel room.

She said she had wanted to surprise him and slipped off into the bathroom to shower and change. Little did he know while he sat on the couch playing a video game on his phone that she had a very special surprise for him. One that involved lace and silk that accentuated her beautiful body and his voice getting caught in his throat as she sat on his lap and kissed him as sensually as only she could. From there he carried her over to the bed and the rest of the night was glorious.

She lifted her head off his chest and looked into his deep brown eyes that always held so much love for her. The smile that lit his face, set her heart a flame. She placed a kiss on his lips, then another, and another, the flames within their hearts burning brighter every time their lips touched.

"Last night was so wonderful," she whispered against his lips.

"You're wonderful sweetheart," he said running his fingers gently across her cheek.

There was no way that she couldn't smile when she was around him.

She sighed happily as he kissed her neck. "What should we do today?"

"This," he said as he placed kisses along her collarbone.

She giggled. "I mean for the rest of the day...ah!" She let out a moan as she felt his fingers in her.

He placed another kiss on her lips. "Still this," he said with a smirk.

"You're incredible, you know that?" she said.

He rolled over on top of her and looked into her eyes. "Not as incredible as you Min."

Following their steamy morning, they managed to finally leave their hotel. They went for a walk in Central Park where there was some kind of fair going on with games and live music.

"I've got to win you something," Mickey said pulling her over to the ring toss game. He put down a few dollars and the kid running the stand handed him three rings. Unfortunately his first toss missed.

"You can do it baby!" Minnie said.

The next two missed but it only seemed to make Mickey more determined. He put down a few more dollars and missed the next one.

"Mickey, it's okay," Minnie said. "You really don't have to win me anything…"

"Nonsense Min. I'll win you something, I promise." He missed the next two and paid for another round.

"Mickey, I'm not going to let you spend all your money on a stupid ring toss game."

"Just one more round Min." On the last ring he finally made it and Minnie picked out a pink stuffed bear. Then they walked hand in hand through the peaceful park where people were running, walking dogs, and enjoying the rest of the festivities.

"Want a bagel?" Mickey said pointing to the New York Bagels stand nearby.

They went up to the guy behind the stand that seemed to be about 20 years old with messy brown hair, big black glasses, and a tattoo of a dragonfly on his neck.

"Wow, Mickey and Minnie," he said. "I'm such a big fan. Look," he pulled back his cardigan to reveal that he was wearing a Mickey Mouse t-shirt.

Minnie giggled. "That's pretty cool."

"Thanks. What'll it be?"

"Two bagels please," Mickey said.

"What brings you to New York?" he said as he began to heat up their bagels.

"Just a little vacation for our anniversary," Minnie said.

"That's pretty cool. I'm Chad by the way...well, I'm wearing a name tag so I guess you already know that.

They chuckled. "Nice to meet you Chad."

"Where are you staying? Far from here?"

"Oh, no, just right up the street at the Marriott," Mickey said.

"That's a good hotel, the receptionist is creepy though."

"Trust me, we know!" Minnie said giving Mickey a look that said "I told you so."

Chad chuckled. "What else are you going to be doing while you're here?"

"Lots of sight seeing like the Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty," Mickey replied. "We're also going to see Aladdin on Broadway."

"Wow, very cool." The time on the over went off and he handed them their bagels. "Here you go. It was nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Nice to meet you too," Minnie said before they walked off the finish their bagels and see what else there was to do.

That evening, they were back in their hotel. Minnie was running them a bath and was just pouring bubble bath into it when Mickey came into the room and wrapped his arms around her waist. She thought he was going to kiss her but instead she tickled her stomach.

"Mickey!" she giggled. She managed to remove his hands and turned to face him. "You clown."

He kissed her lips but then noticed something. "How are we gonna take a bath if there are no towels?"

"I'll go get some," Minnie said.

"I can do it sweetie."

"Do you really want to deal with Christina?"

He considered that. "Just don't make her cry," he said with a laugh.

"I would never...as far as you know anyway."

She went down to the front desk and sure enough Christina was there. She blonde girl looked over the rim of her magazine at Minnie. "Yes?"

Minnie felt a twinge of annoyance but decided to let it slide. "We need some extra towels."

"I'll bring them up."

"You don't really have to…"

"It's hotel policy."

"Fine. Bring them up if you want."

Minnie took the elevator back to the second floor and found Mickey sitting on the bed watching TV.

"Where are the towels?" he asked.

"She's going to bring them up," Minnie grumbled as she sat down next to him.

"I take it that didn't go well."

"She just wants an excuse to flirt with you," Minnie said rolling her eyes.

Mickey put his forehead on hers. "Do you think I care?"

"No, of course not. It's just annoying."

Mickey decided the best way to cheer her up was to kiss her lips and lower her down to her back. "You're very cute when you're angry Min." He kissed her over and over. "You're also so sexy."

Minnie giggled. "I'm glad you think so," she said as he started to unbutton his shirt. Once it was unbuttoned she ran her hands down his chest as he started to kiss her deeper.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Mickey said. He got off his wife and went to the door. Sure enough it was Christina with the white hotel towels.

As soon as she saw him she dropped the towels to the floor and her mouth was open as she looked him up and down. "Um…"

Mickey bent down to pick up the towels. "Thanks for bringing these up."

Christina twisted her hair around her finger flirtatiously still staring at him. "You're welcome…"

Minnie joined them and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. "Thanks Christina, we really appreciate it," she said looking smug at the frustrated look on Christina's face.

"Right," Christina said glaring at her. "Enjoy your night." She walked off with her hair fanning out behind her.

Mickey closed the door and looked at Minnie. "You're such a bad girl Min."

She just kissed his lips and took the towels then started making her way to the bathroom. "It's time for our bubble bath Mickey."


	4. More New York Fun

Chapter 4:

More New York fun

The next evening was filled with romance. Mickey and Minnie went out and boarded a dinner cruise that would be riding around the Statue of Liberty.

They were on the ship and were served an amazing dinner while the band played romantic music.

As he sat across from her, he couldn't help but think of how beautiful Minnie was that night. She wore a sky blue dress that shimmered in the light and brought out her eyes as well. She was wearing a pearl necklace that he had gotten her many years ago. Her wedding ring sparkled on her finger.

He lifted that hand and kissed it. "Are you having fun?"

"Of course," she said happily. She couldn't be anything less than happy around her husband.

The band started to play a particularly romantic song

"Ooh Mickey, let's dance!"

They eagerly went out to the dance floor and danced to song after song. Dancing together was always so incredible. The way they moved together was absolutely magical. They even started to draw the attention of some of the other people there.

After a few songs they decided to take a break.

"Want me to get you some more punch?" Mickey asked.

"Sure honey." She placed a kiss on his lips and they parted ways for a moment.

As she went back over to her table, she bumped into a man who was also carrying glasses of punch.

"Sorry!" she said.

"No, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying any attention. Did you get any punch on you?"

"No, you didn't. It's okay, really."

The man flashed a smile. He was quite attractive with chin length blonde hair, a few freckles on his chiseled face, and he wore a red suit. "Enjoying the cruise he said conversationally.

"Of course, it's very lovely," she said.

"Yeah, it's a great time. Have you taken a look at the deck yet?"

"Not yet?"

"You should. Especially as we get closer to the statue. The view is spectacular."

"We'll make sure to see it."

Mickey rejoined her. "I brought you your punch."

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you sweetie."

"You two are a beautiful couple," the blonde guy said.

"Thanks," Mickey said. "She's the beautiful one."

"Well, have fun," he said before walking off.

After having their punch, they went up to the deck and sure enough the view was amazing. They were very close to the Statue of Liberty and the way it lit up against the backdrop of the night sky and the New York City skyline was amazing.

"Everything is so amazing here," Minnie said. "It's like all the little lights shine like stars."

"You're right," Mickey said. "It's like New York's own version of stars."

She gave him a hug. "I love how we always think the same way."

He hugged her back. "That's what soul mates do Min."

They could hear the music from down below and it set such a calm mood over them. Mickey held out his hand to her. "May I have this dance my beautiful soul mate?"

She gladly out her hand in his. "You may my wonderful amazing soul mate."

They held each other close and began to slow dance under the light of the Statue of Liberty and the New York stars.

They went out again the next evening, this time to the Broadway theater to see Aladdin.

Both of the were very excited to see it. Broadway shows were made out of Disney movies all the time and they tried to make it a point to see all of them.

"Do you have the tickets?" Minnie asked when they entered the theater.

Mickey froze for a moment. Did he have the tickets?

He started to check his pockets frantically for the tickets while Minnie's expression started to grow more and more concerned. Mickey had forgotten the tickets to a show they were seeing before and she worried that he had forgotten them again.

Finally he pulled the tickets out of his pocket. "Got em!"

Minnie let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

Mickey laughed. "Do you really have such little faith in me Min?"

She giggled and kissed him. "Of course not dear. Come on, let's go get out seats."

They got in line and the man that took their tickets was the blonde man from the cruise last night.

"Hey, I remember you," Minnie said as Mickey handed him the tickets.

"Did you like the cruise last night?" he asked.

"It was fantastic," Mickey replied.

"Have you seen Aladdin before?" he asked.

"Never," Minnie said. "We're excited."

"It's a great play. Enjoy."

"Thanks," Mickey said.

The two went into the theater hand in hand. They had great seats for the show. Mickey put his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into him as the music started and the curtains opened.


	5. Where's Minnie?

Chapter 5:

Where's Minnie?

The play turned out to be incredible and they talked about it the entire way back to the hotel. After spending the night in bed enjoying each others bodies, they finally went to sleep.

The next morning they were sitting at the table, Minnie wearing her long blue robe and Mickey wearing a red flannel one. Christina had only a few minutes ago brought them breakfast of waffles, fruit, and eggs, although she wasn't happy to see the two of them together and even less excited to see what they were wearing, a clear indication of what they had been doing last night and that morning.

"What should we do today?" Mickey asked. "We've only got two more days here so we might as well make the most of it."

"I say we go to the Empire State Building and maybe to the Museum of Modern Art."

"Works for me. I once saw this video of people bungee jumping out of the Empire State Building."

Minnie looked horrified. "What?!"

Mickey laughed at the look on her face. "You look like injustice suggested that we do that."

"You're not...are you?"

"Maybe…"

"Mickey!"

He laughed again. "I'm kidding Min!"

She kicked him playfully under the table. "You're insane."

"And you're beautiful."

Her husband was weird but she couldn't help but smile at how wonderful he was.

She was finished eating son she stood up to start getting ready to go. Before she did she took his face in her hands and kissed him leaving him on a dazed state for a moment.

Soon she was ready to go but Mickey wasn't.

"And you say I take forever to get ready," she said jokingly.

"Because you do," he said as he was putting on his shirt. "Meet me downstairs."

"Alright sweetie, hurry up." Before she left she kissed him and then exited the room.

She was halfway to the elevator when all of a sudden she was grabbed from behind. Immediately she started to panic. She tried to scream but a hand was put over her mouth. Then something was out over her head so she couldn't see.

She tried to fight as her captor started moving her but it was no use. Whoever it was was much stronger than her. Images of the worst started crossing her mind. She was being kidnapped by a rapist or a murderer. She was going to be found in some dark alley in the middle of New York and she would never see Mickey again.

Finally she felt herself being out into a chair and tied up but she still couldn't see. "Let me go!"

The thing was taken off her head she saw that she was put in what looked like a basement. It was dark and drafty with nothing but a table and a cabinet in the room. In the corner was a man wearing all black with his back turned to her.

"Who are you?" she said as she struggled against the rope that she was tied up with.

"A friend," he said in a deep voice.

That didn't comfort her one bit.

"What do you want with me?!"

He turned to face her and she found that he was wearing a black mask. All she could see was his very black eyes. "You'll find out when your husband gets here."

Her heartbeat speed up exponentially. "What do you mean?"

"Your husband will be here in no time and then you will find out what's coming to you."

"You leave Mickey out of this!" she shouted. If anything was going to happen to her that was fine if he didn't hurt Mickey.

"Don't worry Minnie Mouse." He placed a pocket knife on the table in front of her and her heart nearly stopped. "You'll find out soon enough." Then he exited the room, locking the door behind her.


	6. You'll Get What's Coming To You

Chapter 6:

Where's Minnie?

Meanwhile, Mickey had just left the room and didn't see Minnie anywhere. He went to the elevator, thinking she was downstairs but found her purse on the floor in front of it.

Now he was worried. He wondered if something bad had happened but figured she may have just dropped it. He went down the elevator and saw no sign of his wife in the hallway. His heart rate picked up a little as he went out the door and looked around but saw no sign out her outside of the hotel either.

At this point he knew something was terribly wrong. He went back into the hotel in a full blown panic.

Christina wasn't at the desk that day. Instead it was a bored looking middle aged woman.

"Have you seen Minnie?!" Mickey asked desperately.

She shook her head. "Haven't seen her all day."

So he went back up the elevator hoping she was back in their room but he didn't see her there either. He went back to the hallway where he had picked up her purse and started there.

Forcing himself to not think of anything horrible happening to Minnie, he saw that there were scratch Mark's on the wall to his right. Deciding to follow it, he went down the hallway and saw that a plant had been kicked over further down the hallway. At the very end of the hallway the door to the stairwell was open.

Going down the dark stairwell he didn't see any other sign until he got to the basement door. He took a chance and opened it.

"Mickey!" Minnie exclaimed.

"Minnie!" He felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders at seeing that she was alive. He ran over and started to untie her. "Min, what happened? Who did this to you?"

"I don't know Mickey, but he's come back," Minnie said. "He had a knife…"

"So you finally made it Mickey Mouse."

Mickey turned around to find the masked man coming into the room and locked the door behind him. Mickey stepped in front of Minnie defensively. "Who are you and what do you want with us?!"

"Like I told your girl, I'm a friend."

"You're no friend of ours! Let us go or else!"

"Or else what?"

"I'm not afraid to fight you," Mickey said fiercely. "No one kidnaps Minnie and gets away with it!"

"There won't be any need for that." He went over and picked up the pocket knife from the table.

Minnie gasped but Mickey showed no fear. There was no way he was going to let this crazy person hurt Minnie. He didn't have a weapon but he would figure something out.

Instead of lunging at them, the masked man put the knife in his pocket.

Mickey and Minnie exchanged a confused look. "What do you really want?"

"I want to get to know you. I'm a big fan." He took off his mask and Mickey and Minnie gasped.

It was Chad from the park!

"Chad?!"

"Hi," Chad said.

"Alright buddy, what's the big deal here?!" Mickey said angrily.

"Well, you see, I'm just a really big fan and I wanted to get to know you more."

"So you kidnapped me?!" Minnie said.

"Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best approach…"

"You think so?!"

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kidnapped you. But maybe you can just let me ask you a few questions?"

Mickey didn't want anything to do with Chad, let alone sit down and talk with him. "If we take a picture with you, will you leave us alone?"

"That would be great!" Chad said eagerly taking out his phone.

"First can we get out of this creepy basement?" Minnie said.

"Oh yeah, right."

Mickey finished untying her and they went up to the lobby to take a picture with Chad.

"Cool, thanks!" Chad said. "Oh and sorry I kidnapped you."

"Um, it's okay," Minnie said even though it certainly wasn't okay.

Chad continued to stare at them and it was starting to get a little creepy.

"Well, um, see ya," Mickey said as they went for the front door.

They exited the hotel and headed off in the direction of the Empire State Building like they had originally planned to that morning.

"Well, that was weird," Mickey said.

"Do you think he'll be there when we get back?"

Mickey hesitated for a moment at the thought. "Whether he is or not, we'll make sure we lock the door tonight."


End file.
